


31536000 seconds

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival is left alone after Gwaine's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	31536000 seconds

Percival sat on the stump and looked around him. Nothing had changed. The little clearing was still the same. The soil was still covered in fallen leaves. There was still the same moss' scent in the air and the only sounds were made by the wind in the trees around him.

Yet, everything felt different… One year earlier this clearing was full of laughter… They had been so many shared smiles there. Shy smiles at first… More open smiles as time had passed by. They had been hours of talking, chattering and, sometimes, even confessions. They had been kisses, too. And touches. And embraces.

And when Percival closed his eyes, he still could feel Gwaine's lips on his skin. Every time he came here, Gwaine's smile came back more vividly in his memory. And sometimes, he swore he could hear his laughter in the wind.

The clearing was their place. A little space out of the world made only for them. Their refuge, where they could be Percival and Gwaine. Only two men, far away from their knight's duties.

But now that Percival was left alone, it was just an empty clearing like many others. And now, a year after Gwaine's death, if the pain hadn't faded away, Percival had finally decided to go ahead.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to do it alone and he knew that only one person could understand him.  
Percival looked at the clearing one last time then he stood up and went to his mare. He didn't know how long it would take him, but he was determined to find Merlin. And perhaps start a new life…


End file.
